


Tiny Treats 14, Kink Edition

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Anal Play, Bloodplay, Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Enemas, F/F, Multi, Multiple kinks, Object Penetration, Xeno, Xenophilia, femmeslash, sentencefic, tinyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of kinky sentencefics for the kink bingo comunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Treats 14, Kink Edition

**Author's Note:**

> written for the January 2013 Kink Bingo mini-challenge Tiny Bingos. As an additional challenge to myself, i decided to fill each sentencefic using female/female pairings.
> 
> apparently i ship Mikaela/Carly in Bayverse. surprise to me!

**Worship**

Firestar started at Chromia's feet and kissed her way up the blue femme's legs.

 

**Writing on the body**

Elita-1 shivered as Moonracer traced the ancient glyphs on her plating.

 

**Bodies and body parts**

Chromia carefully rinsed Elita's hand before reaching for the finest quality joint lubricant she had been able to find.

 

**Phone sex/epistolary**

_I slide a finger into you and curl it forward enough to rub your g-spot._ Maggie shuddered into orgasm as she mimiced Arcee's dirty text message with her vibrator.

 

**Vanilla kink**

Arcee sat at the table and pretended to read the paper while Maggie cooked her breakfast nude.

 

**Prostitution/sex work**

Firestar swirled around the pole, beautifully displaying her bare valve and well-tooled spike. She knew her tips would be good tonight.

 

**Temperature play**

Carly squealed at the shock of the frozen dildo as Mikaela slid it in.

 

**Pegging/strap-ons**

Carly licked her lips as Mikaela strapped on the dildo and harness.

 

**Fisting/stretching**

Four fingers had been intense, but Mikaela saw stars as Carly folded her thumb in and slid her entire hand into the mechanic's vagina.

 

**Animal play**

"You do not make a believable gyrefalcon without the beak," Strika told Slipstream impatiently. 

 

**Bondage (other)**

The first time Chromia had sealed her into the bag had been odd, but now Firestar found it freeing--even with electric stimulator in her valve.

 

**Blood play**

Mikaela hissed in pain as she sliced her arm open on Arcee's plating. The femme pulled the arm up to her mouth and licked the blood away.

 

**Wild card (Chastity Devices)**

Mikaela locked the belt around Carly with a smile. 

 

**Rough body play**

Moonracer groaned as Chromia slammed her into the wall and kissed her.

 

**Tattoos/tattooing**

She was always excited to see the other woman, but Carly felt herself grow instantly wet when she saw the new tattoo between Mikaela's breasts.

 

**Pervertables**

Chromia almost overloaded just watching Moonracer masturbate with her pistol.

 

**Dirty talk**

"You're gonna take it up the ass from me," Mikaela whispered in her ear. Carly groaned deeply.

 

**Enemas**

"This has got to be the weirdest thing you've ever asked me to do," Carly said as Mikaela slid the nozzle for the enema bag into her ass.

 

**Orgies/decadence**

It had started when Arcee pulled Mikaela's shirt off but Carly, Elita, Chromia and Moonracer had been quick to join in the fun.

 

**Sensation play**

Mikaela moaned as Carly played the horsehair brush over her clit.

 

**Object penetration**

The pearls sliding into her ass felt strange, but Carly moaned and encouraged Arcee to keep sliding them in.

 

**Exposure/exhibitionism**

Mikaela _got off_ on letting the Autobots watch while Carly ate her out.

 

**Drugs/aphrodisiacs**

She ate the strawberries and drank the champagne, but Carly was sure that it was just Mikaela that made her hot and ready to go.

 

**Vehicular**

Mikaela laid Carly back over the motorcycle, pushed her shirt up and wrapped her lips around one of the blond woman's nipples.

 

**Class fantasies**

Elita-1 watched as Chromia scrubbed the floor and got _ideas_.


End file.
